


Not All Is As It Seems!

by KyuubiDarkSwanFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genie!Emma, Good/evil-Emma, M/M, Werelion!Emma, g!p Emma, kinda powerful Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiDarkSwanFan/pseuds/KyuubiDarkSwanFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more Emma stayed in the small of Storybrooke the more she wishes talk about irony there, shed left immediately after dropping off the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Is As It Seems!

**Author's Note:**

> This is all probably totall crap.
> 
> Let me know what ya think of this yeah? It 'just' popped into my head.

“I wish for Emma to be the next genie!” A voice cried, echoing out in the sudden silenced small room. The silence only lasted for a second as another voice shattered it. 

 

“No!” A tall blonde man roared lunging for the now free still magical ex-genie, who's eyes widen in mock fear and raised her hands stopping the man mid-air.

 

The ex-genie smirks evilly as she turns the man around to face the lamp-the lamp that had been jiggling and wiggling and shaking about. All-who're two shifters, two werewolves, two vampires and two sorcerers/es and Emma, watch wide eyed as red and black smoke come flying out the lamp and straight at Emma.

 

Emma cried out in pain as the smoke enters her mouth and turning into magic as soon it touched her blood, DNA, anything that made her Emma. What made the pain worse was the genie magic combing with her own, not that she knew at the time. Plus the werelions genes in attacking any magic, having been bitten by a werelion months just after getting outta jail.

 

Finally the genie magic was done and with that smoke enveloped Emma entirely and quickly spinning back into the lamp. Everyone stares at the in shocked disbelief before the two werewolves snarl broke them out their trance. Growls echoed around them room, centered at the ex-genie, who only stared back in lazy amusement at their anger.

 

“Oh don't be angry, she's fine! Perfectly fine. Here I'll show you.” The ex-genie walked over to the lamp and ran a finger over it. The ex-genie stepped back watching as smoke trickled out the lamp, then into a person. Emma was dressed in black leather pants, black and red boots, red loose fitting shirt and a black red trimmed Genie hat. Her hair was braided ponytail. 

 

Her eyes were closed, body stock still only her chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. 

 

“Genie!” The ex-genie barked a smirk on her what all in the room would've called beautiful face if they were all not to enraged with the ex-genie. Emma opened her eyes, blinking as if awakened from sleep. Her eyes widen as she remembered what had just transpired. Her lips pull back into a fanged bared silent snarl.

 

“Oh who's a handsome genie!?” The ex-genie cooed softly at the new baby genie. Emma growls lowly in her throat as she realized she was unable to move. “Ah.” The free ex-genie nodded knowingly.

 

“Can't move hmm? Yes, I thought so. Your not very powerful if your not able to move. Tch! Weak!” The women scoffed, not noticing the new genies hands clenching into fists.

 

As the women turns around to talk to the supernaturals in the room Emma slowly regains movement of her body. The others notice but don't give any indication that they saw anything. As the women turned back around to Emma, Emma lunged, swiping a clawed hand at the ex-genie catching the women's throat, blood exploding from ripped arteries.

 

Her hand raps around the bleeding throat as Emma smirks darkly down at the dying women, who Emma had put in a kneeling position, making sure to only slow her death just say what she had to.

 

“Thanks to you, I'm the most powerful were magical being in existent.” Emma hissed at the quickly fading women. 

 

“I've now all the knowledge and history of genies and magic. So thank you.” Blank dead eyes stared back up at her. She threw the body away from her in distaste and carelessness.

 

'I've gotta be curful now. I may be powerful but I can still be tricked, played, conned. Anyone can my enemy now.' Emma mused looking at roomful of supernaturals looking right back at her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ


End file.
